Oasis
by LittleDragon
Summary: Remus Lupin. The last of the Marauders. Meeting Sirius and James has changed his life immensely. The story of their meeting and the adventures together from beginning until the last Marauder buries his past. ONGOING!
1. Prologue: At the Funeral of Sirius Black

**Chapter 1--Prologue: At the Funeral of Sirius Black**

Remus Lupin was the last of the Marauders.

There are a lot of things in life that we, as human beings, can't explain. The phrase, "it's not fair" often stems from this inability to comprehend the greater forces that are at work in our world. The death of a friend is one of the hardest moments in a person's life and the least rational.

But none of these things occurred to Lupin as he stared blankly down at the gathered crowd from the podium stand. He blinked and rustled his papers before taking a deep breath and going on.

"If life is a song, then Oasis is God's band."

Many people shifted in their seats and a few sobs could be heard from within the group.

"I can't claim to be Sirius's best friend. That distinction has always belonged to James Potter. No, I can't even say that we were too close. But near the end, I think we reached an understanding of each other that allows me to speak today.

If life is a song, Oasis is God's band. I think Sirius would agree with me when I make that statement. At the risk of sounding cheesy, Sirius was like my _Wonderwall_. During all the time I knew him, he was always doing the things I wished I had the courage to do. Learning the lessons for us both. I think that I learned more about myself from him than I could have ever done alone. _All the roads we have to walk are winding. And all the lights that lead us there are blinding. There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how._ _Cause maybe, you're gonna be the one who saves me . . . you're gonna be the one who saves me. . ._"


	2. Definitely Maybe

**Note:** All lyrics to "Live Forever" belong to Oasis.

**Chapter 2—Definitely Maybe**

Remus Lupin was new at Hogwarts, but so were all the other first years who were pouring into the Great Hall one fateful, rainy morning. It would seem as though he had no more to fear from walking to herbology than getting a little wet. But he was a thin, nervous child and he was on the receiving end of more than one odd stare on the way through the crowded entrance hall, second-hand books clutched tightly to his chest.

"Hey, Lupin!" He heard a voice behind him and froze. Every instinct within his head told him to run, but his feet stayed planted where they were.

"Where are you going, mate?" The dark haired attacker elbowed his buddy playfully. "Can you believe this guy? Acts like he owns the halls."

The other boy—a recklessly good-looking chap—tossed his long hair out of his eyes and gave his companion a rather bored look. "Does he now? Well, we can't have that, can we, Jamesy my boy?"

"Most definitely not." He pulled out a wand. "How do you like ducks, mate?"

Remus just shook his head. It was the most he could do, under the circumstances. A hundred spells flew, as if with tiny wings from his mind as the one called "Jamesy" threw a casual arm around his shoulder.

"That's too bad about those ducks, mate." He led a frightened Remus out the front door and onto the rainy grounds. Water came down in heavy droplets upon their heads and soon they were soaked to the bone. This didn't seem to bother James, but his companion glared up at the sky in annoyance and trudged through the soggy grass.

"Oy! James! This looks as good a spot as any. Let's do this and get out of the rain." He glanced around and muttered again to himself, "I hate the rain."

"Fine, Sirius. We'll drop him here." James pulled out a wand and waved it. "_Impedimenta!_"

Remus felt himself lose control of all his limbs. He felt the air passing over him as he crashed to the ground. And then . . . black.

"_Maybe I don't really want to know, how your garden grows. I just want to fly. Lately, have you ever felt the pain of the pouring rain, as it soaks into the bone."_

"I think he'll be just fine, Miss Evans. Mr. Lupin is very lucky you found him."

The room was swimming in a strange haze and Remus tried to blink his eyes to clear it away, but it sent shockwaves of fiery pain coursing through his temples. So, he gave in and allowed the events inside the room to go on as if in a dream.

"Well, would you mind if I sat with him for a little while longer?"

"I don't . . ."

"Please, Professor McGonagall? He doesn't have anyone else to sit with him."

At this, he wanted to protest, as feelings of hurt and indignation manifested themselves deep within him. He didn't want anyone's pity!

"Oh, alright, Miss Evans! I give in! I can't argue with you forever. Now, I'm going to look into the situation involving Sirius Black and Mr. Potter. Sit with him until he comes to, and then report straight to your next class. Remember, straight to your next class."

He heard the click of heels on the tile floor as McGonagall left the hospital wing to go about her duties, after which came silence. His mind worked quickly in the silence. 'Evans. Evans. Who is she? Her name sounds familiar. But I can't place it.'

Then he felt it. Her hand touched his. It was a warm touch, soft and gentle. His first reaction was to pull away, but she grasped his hand firmly.

"Remus Lupin. You're a quiet boy, aren't you? That's all right. I'll do the talking for both of us. My name is Lily Evans. We have Potions and Herbology together. And, although you never speak to me, I see you in the Great Hall every day and wave at you . . ."

She continued like this for a long time. Her voice was soothing and warm and she spoke so that he needn't worry about what to say in return. Soon he found himself drifting off to sleep to the sound of her voice.

"Hey, Remus!"

He flushed bright red and sped his pace up as he pushed through the crowd of robed students. Remus glanced back to see if she was still there. Sure enough, her red hair could be seen bobbing as she moved toward him.

'Why doesn't this girl give up?' He thought, desperately.

It wasn't as though he wasn't grateful for what she had done for him, it was just that he was afraid she would find out his secret and never want to see him again. He never wanted her to have to regret saving him that day.

CRASH!

"Oy, watch where you're going Loopy."

That voice. It was familiar and it brought a strange throb back in his head.

Lily Evans had finally caught up to him and slid, panting into the circle that had formed around the two wizards. Everyone was sure there would be a fight.

"Where're you going in such a hurry, Loopy?" There, again was the handsome friend called Sirius.

"Yeah, Sirius and I just wanted to have a little talk with you. You know, man-to-man?"

Having caught her breath, Lily charged up to the dark, tousle-haired boy. "You leave him alone, Potter."

He laughed. "And I suppose you're going to stop me?"

The other boy grinned as well and crossed his arms over his chest.

"If I have to, yes. Someone needs to." She looked to the faces in the crowd. "Well? Come on! Are you all just going to stand there and let him beat up on this poor little boy?" Her face was red and she glared daggers around the hall.

It was odd, what happened next. A surge of raw emotions coursed through his veins and Remus soon found himself clutching his wand tightly in his robes.

"What's the matter, Loopy? Cat got your tongue?" James laughed. "Are you gonna let your little girlfriend do all your fighting?"

He flushed. "Sh-She's not my g-girlfriend!"

"Oh, he can speak! James, did you hear that? Loopy says that this little wench isn't his girlfriend."

"Well, I can't blame her. Even the ugly ones should have a little self respect."

"D-Don't talk about her like that!"

"What're you gonna do about it?" James had his wand out now and had pushed up the sleeves of his robes.

"I-I-I-I'll . . ."

But whether or not he could follow through with his future threat, was never discovered, because just as both boys readied their wands, Professor Dumbledore made his way through the milling throng of students.

At the end of the day, Remus Lupin came out with his first detention.

As he lay in bed that night, staring up into the darkness near the ceiling, he tried to take his mind off of Lily, unsuccessfully. He sighed and rolled over in bed.

"_Maybe you're the same as me, we see things they'll never see. You and I are gonna live forever."_


	3. I Am The Walrus

**NOTE:** All lyrics to "I am the Walrus" belong to the Beatles, a band for whom I have the utmost respect. So why a Beatles song in an Oasis story? Oasis did a nice little cover of this one. **Please R+R! I love feedback!**

**Chapter 3—I Am The Walrus**

Detention went as many other detentions tended to go at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The three boys met Argus Filch in the entrance hall and were lead across the grounds in the direction of the Forbidden Forest.

The night was a crisp one and Remus had to pull his thin robes closer around his shoulders to keep from shivering. In the sky, the stars shone down clear and cold upon the four figures silhouetted against the lights of the castle, making their way across the lawn.

_"Mister City Policeman sitting, Pretty little policemen in a row. . ."_

" 'ere we are, boys. This is where I leave you. You'll be in the forest tonight with Hagrid. Special request or some such nonsense. Mind you wait for him here and don't go wandering off inter the trees. There yer likely to make a bad end, lads."

With that as a warning and a smug grin on his dirty face, Filch turned on his heel and started his trip back up to the castle, muttering about how it "used to be." Soon, even the rocking light of his lantern was out of sight and the boys were alone on the edge of a rather foreboding wall of trees.

The silence stretched on for what seemed like ages. James tried to look casual and nonchalant, while casting dubious glances back at the woods. Remus stood away from the other two boys and looked more timid and twitchy than ever. In fact, the only person who was really managing a truly calm visage was Sirius Black, leaning against a tree with arms crossed over his chest, his eyes closed, waiting for whatever may come next.

"I dare you." James said after a moment, nudging his friend in the ribs.

"What? Are you joking?"

"Come on."

"That dirty squib, Filch, told us to wait here for Hagrid. I think we should."

"_I am he as you are he as you are me and we are all together."_

Potter's face fell. "Oh, _come on!_"

"No."

"You're not going to listen to old Filch's crap, are you?"

Sirius shrugged and turned away. "Yeah, actually I was planning on it. I would prefer to stay alive long enough to be the first person to ever get all his O.W.L.s."

"Well, I'm going in."

"You can't!" Remus squeaked. It had taken every last ounce of courage to say that and now he felt as though he might collapse under the glare of the other boy.

Potter stepped up to the smaller boy and looked down at him. "What? Are you scared, Loopy?"

He found he could only wheeze a response.

With a laugh, James turned away and stepped over the invisible line that divided the safety of the castle grounds from the dangers unknown lurking behind the vast, black wall of trees. "If you think you can handle it, you blokes can come too." He threw this casually over his shoulder as though it didn't matter. Then he pulled out his wand and with a whispered word it lit as he picked his way through the underbrush of the forest floor.

"_I am the Walrus."_

The two boys stood outside the forest for a moment and exchanged glances. Then Sirius shook his head at his mate's stupidity and disappeared behind the curtain of darkness and into the forest.

This left Remus alone. In the darkness that surrounded him he could hear all degrees of noise from the raspy croaking of frogs and toads to who-knows-what, bellowing in the forest. He shivered and glanced from side to side. He had a sneaky suspicion that someone was watching him. Someone not at all nice. They were gloating as he trembled in fear, reading his mind as he wished fervently for someone. Anyone.

He couldn't take it anymore. "Wait for me!"

He was never quite sure what made him do it, but somewhere he found the strength to make a dash for the woods and plunged headlong into the shadowy innards of the Forbidden Forest. Twigs and branches snagged at the hem of his robes as he hurried to catch up to the quickly distancing sound of Sirius's footsteps.

"Hey!" He shouted breathlessly.

No answer.

Fear was beginning to overtake him and his legs were beginning to feel as though they had heavy weights tied to them at the ankles. What if he was lost? What if he never found Sirius or James? What if _something else found him first?_

"James!" The voice wasn't too far away and he could hear the fear in its tone.

He pushed himself harder, pumping his arms and legs faster. All he could think about was that someone was in danger. Possibly dying. He had to hurry! The trees reached out their thorny fingers to grasp and rip at clothing, skin, hair, anything they could get hold of as he pushed past. _Faster! Faster!_ His lungs burned with the same fiery pain that tore at his muscles. Bright eyes stared as he passed, perhaps laughing at the sight of a small first year boy running frantically through their home. But it didn't seem to matter much anymore.

Suddenly he burst through the trees. It was like surfacing from the water just in time to get that lifesaving breath of oxygen. Here he was in a moonlit clearing and before him lay his fallen comrades. And before them was the enemy. He didn't know what it was. But Remus did see the teeth and it definitely looked dangerous and he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. They would be eaten for sure.

However, as he had been making his way through the castle grounds and running through the Forbidden Forest, the moon had begun to rise. Now it hung heavy in the sky like a silver orb, just out of reach.

He had forgotten. Certainly, he had been feeling a bit peaky that week. But he had attributed that to . . . Other things.

"Run, Sirius! Take James and get out of here!

The dark haired boy turned to question the logic of this order, but upon seeing Remus, his face darkened and he nodded solemnly.

He helped James into a standing position and tried to escape into the safety of the trees as quickly as he could.

But their attacker had spotted them and it was wheeling around to make a charge at the weakened boy and his disadvantaged friend.

Hearing the heavy footfalls behind him, Sirius turned over his shoulder to see the beast pummeling towards him and he quickened his pace.

"Come on, James! You've got to help me out a bit here!" He panted, an uncharacteristic panic tainting his voice.

_"See how they fly, like Lucy in the Sky, see how they run. . ."_

James moaned in pain as he made a pitiful attempt at running along with his friend. They could hear the thing breathing now as it caught up to them and gathered itself up for the final, killing lunge. Sirius could see the dark line of trees before them. It was within their reach! Just a little farther.

They heard a strange whimpering yelp and a monstrous roar behind them, but neither felt they had time to look back. One more yard. A leap. And then they could feel the branches of the forest trees scraping at their skin as they ran towards the castle grounds.

When they got about 10 feet from the scene, Sirius chanced a glance back over his shoulder and saw what looked like a huge wolf standing over a body.

It let out a howl that sent chills up Sirius's spine. He glanced at James, but he had passed out farther back. Where was Remus? What had happened?


	4. What's the Story? Morning Glory

**NOTE:** The lyrics to the song "What's the Story? (Morning Glory)" belong to Oasis. A band that was great in its time, but had a few too many problems within themselves.

**Chapter 4—What's the Story? (Morning Glory)**

Nothing was said about the events that took place in the Forbidden Forest. Sirius and James had made it out of the forest and had been found by Hagrid when he arrived half an hour late due to an outbreak in the pixie coral. A wide scale search had been launched to find Remus Lupin. And he turned up the next day, dirty and scratched just inside a clearing in the trees.

James and Sirius never mentioned it, but there seemed to be a mutual understanding between the three and Remus was more than happy to fade into obscurity.

_"Another sunny afternoon, walking to the sound of your favorite tune . . ."_

"Oy! Um, Remus, right?"

He looked around the Great Hall in surprise. His eyes fell upon James Potter and his group of friends at the Gryffindor table. The boy with the bessy hair grinned up at him and indicated a seat next to Sirius.

"Why don't you have a sit next to us?"

This was not only unusual but also fairly unexpected. He had been ready for things to go on as they had before the forest, but to be confronted with an invitation to sit at the table with all the people more popular than he could ever dream of being himself was an utter surprise, and he found himself taken aback by this gesture.

"You don't have to." He was flustered. "I mean . . . I have a spot down there next to Pettigrew. . ."

"Nonsense. Why don't you invite Pettigrew to sit with us too?" And then the strangest thing yet happened. Potter winked at him. It was the discreet kind of wink that one gives a friend they've shared an important secret with.

_/They know/_

He was shocked. What was going to happen now? Had they told anyone? Had they told _everyone_?

Without thinking, he sat down next to Sirius Black. How was he going to explain this to them? There wasn't really an easy way of going about it. Of course, there wasn't really any way around it either.

_"All your dreams are made, when you're chained to your mirror and your razor blade . . ."_

It was then that he realized that without knowing it he had closed his eyes tight against what he might see next. Very slowly he opened them to find Sirius and James staring at him curiously.

_"What's the story morning glory?"_

"Are you alright, mate?"

He swallowed and nodded weakly.

James grinned. "S'okay. But next time, you know, there's a full moon, tell us. Sirius and I have got a killer plan that'll make sure you're not in such a hairy situation next time."

_"Need a little time to wake up wake up. Well, what's the story morning glory?"_


End file.
